Allie, My Sweetheart
by Kiefrio
Summary: Hoss finds a girl who knows something about Adam's past
1. The Wreck

Dust flew up around the hooves of the horse as Hoss came riding quickly down the road.

The trail was long and curvy making it difficult to control a horse. It was one of the side roads leading from Virginia City to the Ponderosa.

"Whoa Chubb!" Hoss bellowed, pulling the reins on his horse.

As he slid down from his saddle he studied the tracks on the road. When he noticed that they trailed off the road he quickly ran to help.  
The first thing Hoss saw was a wagon tipped on its side. As he made his way closer he noticed a little girl lying beside it. He tried picking her up not realizing that her hand was pinned under it. He carefully laid her back down and lifted the wagon off of her. He then lifted the unconscious girl and ran her to his horse. And as swiftly as he could he rode home seeking help for the girl from his family.

Ben and Joe were sitting on the porch in front of the house when Hoss came riding up.

"Pa! Joe!" he hollered.

Their attention which had been completely focused on their chess game was now focused on Hoss' cries. When they noticed the young girl flung over Hoss's horse they ran to his aid, pulling the young girl from the horse so that Hoss could get down.  
When his feet were planted firmly on the ground he took the girl from his father and brother, and carried her upstairs to the spare bedroom. While he layed her down in the bed, Ben spoke with his youngest son.

"Joe, go into town and get Doc Martin, and if you see Adam tell him to hurry home."

"Alright Pa." Joe said already heading out the door.

Ben turned to see Hoss coming back down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked him.

"I dunnno, Pa. I was just comin' down the road and I noticed the wheel tracks that went off the road. I found that young'n lyin' down in

the wreck. She's been unconscious like that since I found her."

"There wasn't anyone with her?"

"Pa, I'm not sure. I was just so upset for her that I didn't think about anything else."

"That's alright, Hoss," Ben assured him, "I'll send Adam to go take a look as soon as he gets back.

He then reached up and patted his son on the back.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want one?"

"Sure. I'll be up sitting with her."

"Okay, Hoss."

As Ben walked into the living room Adam came walking through the door.

"Adam." he said, calling his son.

"Yeah Pa?"

"I need you to do something for me. Did you see Joe on your way back?"

"No. Why is there something wrong?"

"Well, Hoss found this girl whose wagon wrecked. She hasn't woke up yet but I sent Joe in town to get the doctor.I need you to go back out to the side road and see if you can find any other people or any of her things out there. Hoss was too upset to check."  
Ben stopped and took in a deep breath.

"Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Pa. And I'll be back in time for lunch."

"Good. Thank you, Adam."

"No problem, Pa."

He then turned and went right back out the door.

It wasn't a very long ride and he found the site of the accident quite easily. The ground crunched under Adam's feet as he stepped down from his horse. The wagon was lying on its side and there were no horses in sight. Adam first looked for any other people but there were none. Then he began looking for any possessions the girl may have had with her. He did find her bag with some clothing in it. It was wide open so he looked for anything that may have fallen out. He found an envelope that said ,"Adam" on the front of it but, he thought nothing of it. When he thought that he would find nothing else he began walking back toward the road to return home. Then he stepped on something. It was a pocket watch. He bent down to pick it up when he noticed the engraving on the back. He dropped it in the bag and began his ride home.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Ben and his two sons sat downstairs, waiting for Doc Martin to come down.

"Do you think Adam found anything, Pa?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I just don't understand why a young girl like her would be out here by herself anyway?" Ben replied.

The doctor then came down the stairs.

"Well, Ben, she suffered some cuts and bruises and a broken wrist. Other then that she seems to be a healthy girl. Just keep an eye on

her and she'll be fine in a couple days."

"Can we go up and talk to her?"

"She's still sleeping right now, Joe. But, it won't hurt to have Hop Sing take her some soup later and then you could speak with her."

"Alright we'll do that," Ben replied. "would you like to stay for coffee?"

"No, I had better be getting back to town. Thanks for asking though."

"Well some other time then. Good night, Doc."

"Goodnight, Ben."

While the doctor was readying to leave, Adam came riding in.

"Hello, Adam." Doc Martin greeted.

Adam just nodded his head and added a simple, "Doc." And then made his way to the house. When he reached the door he paused for a moment. Reaching into the bag he pulled out the letter and the watch. He then removed the hat from his head and entered the house.

"Did you find anything?" Hoss eagerly asked.

Adam sat down in the chair next to the settee where his brother's sat and across from him in the other chair was his father. He sat his hat

and gun belt down on the table. He then let out a deep breath and answered, "Just the girl's belongings."

They then sat there in complete silence. Adam held tight to the watch and avoided eye contact with anyone.  
Ben being so close to his son knew that something was bothering him. He said nothing though in hopes that Adam would come to him first.

Then Hop Sing came walking through the living room carrying a tray of food.

"Hop Sing!" exclaimed Adam, breaking the silence," Would you ask the young lady to come down once she's finished eating?"

"Yes Mr. Cartwright." he answered cheerfully.

He then sat and waited. Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe now all knew there was something going on with Adam. But he had the look on his face that let them all know not to pester him.


	2. The Letter

Adam was tired from the mornings work and had fallen asleep waiting for the girl to come down. Joe and Ben had brought their chess game from the porch to the table and were busy working on that. Hoss had eaten and was now reading.  
Light footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Then at the top of the stairs the young girl appeared. Adam who was facing away from the stairway awakened at the sounds of the creaking steps. Ben, Hoss, and Joe stood. Then Adam rose. The girl stopped dead in her tracks.  
She looked at Adam who was looking straight back at her. She saw a man. He had pure black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore all black and was quite handsome. She noticed he had her watch in his hand. He saw a beautiful little girl. About eleven or twelve years old. She was wearing a light blue dress and had dark brown hair with blue eyes. Her wrist wrapped in the bandage the doctor had put there.  
The other three men stood there watching them study each other.  
"Is...is it you?" she asked, tears trickling down her face.

"Yes," he said, struggling to hold back his own tears, "it's me."

The girl leapt from the stairs and into Adam's arms. Ben and the boys watched, confused as Adam and the girl embraced each other. His arms were wrapped around her squeezing her closer to him. While her arms were flung around his neck. Their cheeks were pressed together as a single tear slipped between them. Adam could no longer hold back the tears. It had been so long since this much emotion filled the Cartwright house, so by now they were all teary eyed.

"Don't leave me please, " the girl begged, "Don't ever leave me."

"It's alright, it's alright." he assured her," I'm never going to leave you."

"Do you promise?" she cried.

Adam broke down once again.

"I promise. I promise you'll never be without me again."

After a few moments had gone by and they had control of themselves, Adam straightened up and faced his family. He wiped the tears from his face and took the girl's hand.

"Pa," he said, proudly, "Joe..Hoss. This is Allie...my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Ben questioned.

"Yes. My daughter."

Ben watched them. The way they held each other's hand. The joy in their faces. She looked like Adam. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Happiness overcame him.

"Allie." he leaned forward to give her a hug, "I'm your Grandfather, Ben."

"Grandpa." she said, smiling, melting Ben's heart.

"Hello, Allie. I'm your Uncle Hoss. And this here's your Uncle Joe."

"Hi Uncle Hoss, Uncle Joe."

They stood there, half thrilled, half confused.

Adam bent down to her and said," Why don't you go wait for me in your room? I'll come up and we can talk in a minute."  
"Okay." she said.

She let go of Adam's hand, even though she didn't want to and returned to her room. Once Adam heard her door shut he turned to his father.

"Pa, let me start."

"No, you let me start. Since when have you been a father?"

"Pa, I didn't know."

"Where is that girl's mother, Adam? Who is that girl's mother?"

"Her mother's name is Sarah. I met her back east, while I was in college," he looked his father in the eyes, "Pa, I was going to marry her.

But, her father hated me. I'm not even sure why. He took her from me. He sent her off somewhere and I never saw her again. I looked everywhere I could think of. Pa, I failed them. Didn't I?"

His eyes began to fill with tears.

"No, Son. You did everything you could. You didn't fail them."

Hoss and Joe were completely silent. Just processing this all.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sarah before? I could have helped you find her."

"I don't know."

"How did you know she was your daughter, Adam?" asked Little Joe.

"I found this at the wagon." he replied tossing the pocket watch to Ben.

He looked it over noticing right off the inscription on the back. It said, "Adam Cartwright".

"This is the watch I gave you the day you left for college."

"I know. I thought I had lost it. I guess Sarah had it," he hesitated, "that's not all I found."

He had the envelope in his hand. It was all dingy and torn up. When he reached in to pull the letter something fell onto the floor.

Hoss picked it up, "It's a picture of Adam, Pa."

Ben took the picture. Then gently unfolded the letter and began to read aloud,

"Dear Adam,  
I think that writing this letter is the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. Adam, I'm sorry that I left without telling you, and without saying good-bye. I'm also sorry I didn't write this letter sooner.  
I have kept something secret from you for the past six years. There's no way to tell you rather than just saying it. We have a daughter, Adam.  
Her name is Allie Elizabeth Cartwright. And she's six years old.  
I know it was cruel of me to keep her a secret from you and for not letting her know her father. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday.   
Adam, you must come and get Allie. The doctor says I haven't got much longer to live. I love you.  
Please explain all of this to her someday. Tell her that I love her, too. I hope I'll remain in both of your hearts forever.  
-With My Forever Love-  
Sarah

There wasn't a sound to be heard. Everybody was unsure of what to say. So, they just stood there. Ben walked over to his son who was staring blankly into the fireplace. His face had the look of fear and frustration. Ben cleared his throat. He then reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Sarah."

"Thanks, Pa. I'll be okay."

He ran his hand over his hair and took in a deep breath.

"I umm...I should be up there with her. I should be with my daughter." he said.

He turned to the stairs and started walking up. His sweaty hand stuck to the railing as he slid it across. Never had he been this nervous in his life.

"Adam," Hoss said, stopping him, "you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Hoss. "

Standing there in front of her door, Adam struggled to gather up the courage to knock. Many thoughts and worries entered his mind.  
And then he knocked.

"Come in." a calm, sweet, little voice said.

Adam opened the door and stuck his head in. He saw her sitting there on the edge of her bed.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind."

She was so pretty. She had the cutest little smile that stretched from one side of her face to the other. They both sat there just looking at each other for a second, trying to find the right words.

"So, Allie," he began, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I would like to know about our family."

"Really? " Adam said.

"Very much. Aside from my mother and my grandfather, I know of no family," she hesitated, "and I'd like to know more about you, if I could."

"Alright." he sat on the edge of her bed, with her seated at the top of it.

The sun was shining through the window and the birds were singing. And Adam began to tell her his life story. They were getting closer and closer with every laugh that they shared as well as the tears.

Talking about his mother to Allie upset him. He knew what it was like growing up without his mother and what she must have gone through not having him. But she had him now. And he promised himself he'd make it up to her.

"Allie, I know it's probably difficult to talk about but can you tell me about your life the past few years," he swallowed, "about your mother's death?"

"Ma was... well, Ma was great. She used to tell me stories all the time about you and this ranch. She'd say you were the most amazing man in the world. And that I should be proud of you and my name. So, when she died I tried to come here to you but I couldn't. I was too young. I didn't know how to get away."

"What," Adam asked her. "what do you mean you couldn't get away? How long ago did your mother die?"

"She died when I was six." she replied.

Adam was shocked and upset.

"I've been living with my Grandfather. My mother told him to bring me here but he wouldn't. He was mean to me. Ma gave me some

money before she died so I could come here. So that's what I did."

Adam wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Sarah's father was an angry drunk. And was infuriated that he refused to bring Allie to him.

"You won't let him take me, will you Dad?" she cried.

"No, Sweetheart. He's never going to take you."

She was scared. Adam took her in his arms and comforted her. She was shaking and gripped her father tightly.

After she had fallen asleep Adam laid her down in the bed then went downstairs with his father. Ben was sitting on the settee reading the paper when Adam sat down beside him.

"You sounded like you were having fun up there." he said.

Adam who was kind of listening said, "What, Pa?"

"I heard Allie laughing."

"Oh, yeah. I was telling her about the time I saw King Arthur."

They were quiet for a second. Ben knew something was still troubling Adam.

"I missed so much." he mumbled.

He looked over at his father who could feel his pain.

"The first eleven years of her life have been nothing but death and loneliness."

Ben put his arm around Adam's back.

"You know, her mother died five years ago."

"What?"

"Yeah. She's been living with that dirty, old, drunk."

Adam was furious that she was subject to this lifestyle.

"Adam, that was in no way your fault. You are going to make a great father. And she'll forget all about the bad stuff. Listen to me.

Everything's going to be fine. We're all here to help you. Your new life is going to be wonderful." Ben tried to calm his son.

Just then Hoss and Joe came through the door.

"Is Allie okay Adam?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah Hoss. She'll be fine."

Adam looked over at his Pa.

"I'm going to go wash up for supper. Do you think you could go get Allie?"

"Sure."

Adam walked into the kitchen with Joe tagging alone behind him. While Hoss got comfy at the dinner table, Ben retrieved Allie.  
Little Joe watched his eldest brother reach into the basin and rub the water on his face. He looked like Adam but, something was different. He thought back while he stood there remembering when Adam would console him when he was going through a rough time. Adam always had the right words for him, he wished he could find the right words for his brother now.

"You've uhh.. you've got a beautiful daughter, Adam." Joe commented studying his brother's face, "I'm really proud to be her uncle."

Adam understood what Joe was trying to do so, he smiled and thanked him.


	3. Learning to Ride

The next day Adam and Allie were getting ready to head into town.

"Do you want to ride horses or would you like to take the wagon?" he asked her.

Allie was walking around the barn, marveling the horses.

"The wagon I don't know how to ride."

"You don't know how to ride?" he replied.

"No one ever taught me," she said as he lifted her up and placed her in the wagon.

He leaned against her seat, "How about I teach you."

When her face lit up with excitement, Adam couldn't help but smile.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Of course." he laughed, "What else am I for."

As she laughed at him he went back to hitching the team to the wagon. Allie spotted Ben walking across the front yard.

"Grandpa!" she hollered.

Hearing his grand-daughter call, Ben headed into the barn.

"Guess what?" she asked, enthusiastically.

"What?" he replied, half laughing.

"Dad's going to teach me to ride a horse."

"You don't know how to ride a horse?"

"Nope. Did you teach my Dad?"

"I sure did and I taught your Uncles, too."

"Is it hard?"

"Naw, you'll do fine. So, what are you two planning on doing in town today?"

"I dunno. Dad, what are we doing in town today?"

Adam was bent over checking the shoe on the horse. All they could see of him was his tan jacket and black hat.

"Well, I was planning on taking her to meet Aaron and Roy. Then I was going to take her over to meet Mr. Keefer and see if she could join his class in the fall."

Adam was now finished and getting in the wagon.

"I've got to be getting back to work. You both be sure to have fun in town today."

Allie and Adam had a lot of fun in town. Allie loved Sheriff Coffee. He told her all about how he'd known Adam since he was her age. And Adam's best friend, Aaron Rodgers was very friendly, too.

The next day Allie sat in the house with Hoss all day waiting for her Dad to get home.

"So, your Dad's gonna teach you to ride a horse today, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I'm just kind of nervous.

"Ah don't be. It's easy. Anyway you're a lot like your Dad so you'll learn quick."

A galloping horse was heard at the front of the house.

"That must be him." Hoss told her.

She jumped up from the settee and ran out the door.

Adam got down from his horse. He threw his hat and gun belt down on the porch. Then he rolled his sleeves up past his elbows.

"Come here," he said, "This pony's name is Angel."

He helped her up onto the pony. So that there would be no strain on her wrist.

"Hold on." he instructed.

Adam took the reins to the pony and led her around the yard. The way his father had taught him.

"You're doin' great, Sweetheart. Just keep holding on."

He was proud of what he was doing and how well his daughter was doing it.

"Once your wrist gets better I'll let you do more." he promised.


	4. Scars

That night after dinner Hoss and Joe were playing a game of checkers, while Ben read, and Adam and Allie sat on the settee. Ben couldn't help but watch as Adam wrapped Allie's wrist. So lovingly and carefully. He did it slow so that she would feel no pain. The sight was amazing to Ben. The two of them had grown so close to each other that if you didn't know it you'd never guess they had met each other just days before. They viewed each other with such love and such pride that it made Ben proud.  
Over the past few days Adam had become a completely different person. He had a new look on his face. A look of fulfillment.  
Almost as if there had been a hole in his life and Allie filled it.

"Could you roll up you sleeve," he requested, "I don't want this to fall off again tonight."

She began to pull the sleeve of her shirt up.

"Wait." Adam insisted.

He grabbed her hand. There was the beginning of a scar. He looked at it for a quick moment. Then he pulled the sleeve up further to reveal the entire marking. It covered most of her arm. He was stunned to see a scar of that size on his daughter's arm. He drew in a deep breath and swallowed.

"Sweetheart," he calmly said, "what happened to your arm."

By this point everyone was focused on her arm.

"Nothing. It's fine."

She jerked her sleeve down over the scar. And then avoided looking at her Dad's face.

"Allie Elizabeth." he said in a stern voice.

He was now beginning to sound like his father. But, the sternness would not stick. He was more concerned than anything and it showed all over his face. Allie peered up into his father's eyes. There were tears streaming down her face.

"He would hit me, Dad."

"Sweetheart, who?"

"My Grandfather. He would drink and then he would hit me."

She scooted closer to her father.

"One night, right after Ma died, he came home really drunk. I tried to hide from him but he came into my room. I can't remember

exactly what happened. He was hitting me and yelling. And then at one point he set my arm on fire."

Adam didn't like her getting that upset. So, he took her to her room and put her to bed.

As she slipped down into the ice cold sheets Adam told her not to worry.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, ever again."

The next morning Adam slept in late. He had been up all night worrying about Allie. Worrying that her Grandfather would come and try taking her away from him. He worried so much that he became anxious. He jumped up out of his bed and ran to Allie's room. He quickly swung the door open and found himself staring at an empty bed. He stepped further into the room. She wasn't there. Adam immediately thought the worst.

"Allie," he yelled, "Sweetheart!"

Swiftly he turned and bolted down the stairs. When he got to the bottom of he stairs he came to a sudden halt. There she was standing next to her Grandpa. Plates with eggs and bacon sat on the table in front of them.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Adam was trying to catch his breath. Then he rubbed his face and sat down in the chair.

"Nothing Sweetheart," he insisted, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Whatever thoughts were running through his mind had frightened him and his father knew it.


	5. The Old Man

Two weeks went by. The whole family grew closer. Just as they hoped it would. Hoss took Allie fishing every chance he got. And her and her Grandpa would play checkers and chess.

It was now Sunday and they had gone out for a ride. On their return home they saw something completely unexpected.  
There in front of the house stood a man. He was facing the porch where Ben and the boys stood. He had his gun drawn and was ready to shoot any one of them.

Adam looked over at Allie and the look on her face told him who it was. He snatched up the reins to Allie's pony. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lucas Boyd, one of their ranch hands. He was lying on the ground, blood encircling his body. Adam suddenly realized how dangerous this man was. He pulled Allie over onto Sport with him. The girl trembled with fear.

"I'm lookin' for my grand-daughter!" he yelled.

Joe nodded his head telling Adam to get Allie out of there. The old man noticed this and spun around real quick. Allie jumped. Adam

slipped his arm around her torso.

"Mister, I'd advise you to leave our ranch at once!" Ben demanded.

"Not without my grand-daughter."

"She's staying here, Old Man." Hoss yelled.

Adam looked at Boyd again.

"Pa, did he do that?"

"Yes I did." he snapped.

"Then you aren't going anywhere but to the Sheriff." Adam added.

Still gripping his daughter tight, he wasn't sure what to do.

"I ain't goin' no where but home," he growled, "and I'm takin' the kid with me."

They knew they had him out numbered but, they didn't want to risk each other's lives.

"Come on kid. I wanna get home."

"I'm not goin' anywhere with you."

"Don't you snap at me girl or I'll have to learn ya a lesson."

"You aren't going to touch her ever again." Adam barked.

The man stood there for a moment.

"You know, for the right amount of money, I could leave here and never come back."

"How much?" Ben asked.

"Five hundred now. Five thousand at the bank tomorrow."

"We'll never hear from you again?" Adam asked.

"I'll not know anyone with the name Cartwright."

Ben walked into the house to get the money.

"Bring the kid with ya."

Ben shocked at the man's request looked over at Adam.

"Why?" Adam questioned.

"I just wanna see her one last time. I am her Grandfather."

Adam studied her face. He felt he had no right to ask her to do so. But he thought if they did what he asked, he'd leave them in peace. Hoss and Joe stood there with their guns pointed at the Old Man. Praying Adam wouldn't let Allie go anywhere near him.

"I'll be alright, Dad," she assured him, "Grandpa will be with me."

Adam glanced over at his father. He trusted him more than anybody.

"Pa."

Ben walked over to them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Ben promised.

Adam handed his daughter to his father.

"Be careful." Adam reminded her.

He then looked back at the Old Man.

"Drop your gun."

The Old Man threw his gun about three yards from where he stood.

"Now, everyone else drop theirs." he growled.

Hoss watched his brother and with a nod of Adam's head he dropped his gun.

Joe didn't like this.He couldn't understand why his brother would trust this man.

"Joe, drop your gun." Hoss told him.

He glared over at Ben and dropped his gun.

Ben took Allie's hand and they made their way closer and closer to him. With every step Allie's grip became stronger and stronger.

"Stop right there," the Old Man said, "give the money to the kid."

Ben knelt down and handed her the money.

"It's okay. I'll be right here."

She took a step closer to the Old Man.

"Give it here." he barked, holding his hand out for the money.

She held it out in front of her. The man then snatched it out of her hands. He had an evil grin on his face.

"You sure you don't wanna come home with your Papa?" he said, counting his money.

Allie, now frustrated and upset raised her voice with him, "I'm staying here with my Dad!"

His eyes filled with fury. Quickly he jerked his hand back but before he could strike Allie, Ben grabbed his arm. Then slugged him in

the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Hoss and Joe grabbed their guns and ran to their father's aid. Adam's first instinct was to run straight to Allie. Once he saw that she was alright he motioned for Hop Sing to take her into the house.

"Hoss," Ben stated, "would you take him into the Sheriff's office?"

"I sure will, Pa." he said, grabbing the man by the arm.

Ben turned to Adam.

"Don't worry, Son. You'll never have to bother with him again." Ben put his gun back in his holster.

"I hope you're right, Pa, I hope you're right."

"It's about time you came in town." Aaron said. "I haven't seen you since the inquest two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I've just been spending a lot of time with Allie."

"Hey, where is Allie?" Sheriff Coffee asked.

"She's at home with Pa. Right now he's probably sulking because she beat him at chess again." Adam laughingly said.

"So Aaron, do you want to go get something to drink?"

"If it's alright with Roy."

"Nah, go on ahead. I can take care of everything here."

"Thanks, Sheriff."

Aaron Rodgers was Adam's best friend. They had been since they went to school together. When Adam went off to college Aaron started getting into trouble. It was Sheriff Coffee who helped him get straightened out. And he now was the Deputy of Virginia City.  
He was a little bit shorter than Adam. He had blonde/brown hair and had gray eyes.

"Hey Sheriff!" the Old Man yelled.

Roy entered the room where they keep the jail cells.

"What do you want?"

"Lunch! What do you think I want?"

The Sheriff leaned back and grabbed a bowl of stew from the stove. He then pulled out the keys. The clinking of the keys caught the Old Man's eye. When Roy opened the cell and bent over to set the bowl on the ground the Old Man whipped his hand across Roy's head. He grabbed his gun and ran out the door. When Sheriff Coffee heard Adam and Aaron's footsteps he tried to get up. Then they opened the door to see him lying there.

"Roy," they said, helping him up, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Aw, I'm fine," he moaned, "He took my gun."

Aaron looked over at Adam.

"You don't think he went after Allie, do you?"

Adam darted out the door and headed home.

Once he got there he flung the door open and let out a sigh of relief. She was sitting there with her Grandpa, right where he left her.


	6. A Dance

The Sheriff had a posse out looking for the Old Man. The only tracks they found were headed out of town. They followed those for a very long time until they disappeared. Adam never told his daughter that her Grandfather had escaped. And he wasn't nervous because there was no sign of him anywhere and there hadn't been for over a week.

The Cartwrights were planning a party for Allie. All of their friends would get to come to meet Allie.  
Ben was quite busy planning the party and coming up with a list of supplies they would need. He sent Hoss and Joe around inviting people. And Allie and Adam were sitting in the living room talking.

"You don't know how to dance?" Adam puzzled.

"No."

"Well I think it's about time you learned." he told her.

He quickly jumped up from the chair and scooted it across the room.

"Pa." he said, "Come on over here."

Ben came into the living room.

"You want something, Son?"

"Yeah, Grandpa. Come here." he replied.

"Well, Dad," he said, "what is it you want?"

Adam wasn't even paying attention to his father.

"Okay Sweetheart. Grandpa is going to lead and we'll both move on the count of one."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Oh, well, Allie doesn't know how to dance. So, I figured you would help me teach her."

Adam looked at his father trying to get him to do it. Ben looked at Allie. She was giving him the cutest little face.

"Alright I'll do it."

Ben put his hand on Adam's hip. And he placed his hand on his Pa's shoulder. Then they took their two spare hands and held them together.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

There in the middle of the living room Ben and Adam danced. Counting as they stepped, they twirled in circles.  
In through the door came Hoss and Little Joe. The two men didn't notice them and kept on dancing. A burst of laughter came over the room. Ben and his son glanced over to see the men standing at the door. Suddenly they pulled away from each other and redirected themselves to opposite ends of the room.

"Hey, Hoss," Joe giggled, "have you ever seen anybody dance as gracefully as Pa and Adam?"

"No, Joe," he laughed, "I don't reckon I have."

They both continued to laugh. Adam and Ben avoided looking at the other.

"We were just teaching Allie to dance." Adam explained.

"We don't want to watch you two prance around all day. Let's see Allie give it a try." Hoss said.

He then looked over at Joe whose giggle sent him off once again.

"Come on." Adam said, holding out his hand.

They both got into their stance.

"Now remember, I'll lead. And we move on the count of one."

He then began to count. And they danced.


	7. Fear

Later on that night as they ate dinner there was a noise outside. Allie jumped up and ran to the window.

"Oops." she said.

"Allie, what's the matter?" Ben questioned.

"I must have forgotten to close my stall door. Angel's loose."

"I'll take care of her for you Allie." Hoss said, already up from the table.

"That's okay Uncle Hoss. She's my responsibility. I can do it."

"Alright but be careful." he said, once Adam told him it was alright.

Hoss sat down at the table.

"Don't worry. I will go check on her in a minute." Adam promised.

Meanwhile, Allie made her way to her pony. It was a beautiful pony. She was all white. When she grabbed the horse's reins a man scooped her up onto his horse.

After about five minutes went by Adam came out the door to a sight he would never forget. Allie was being held on a horse with her mouth held shut and a gun to her head by her Grandfather.

"Don't move Cartwright." he said quietly yet aggressively.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head yes to him.

Adam tried moving closer to her when the Old Man shot his gun off. A shrill scream went through the air. Adam jumped back and slammed his eyes shut.

By the time Adam opened his eyes his father and brothers were behind him.

"Stop right there," he yelled, "or I'll kill 'er."

Adam looked at his daughter. Tears were flowing down her face.

She cried, "Daddy."

Her right hand was stretched out toward him. Adam couldn't stand it. He had no idea what to do. Then the Old Man grabbed her hand and twisted it. Allie screamed once again.

"Stop it!" Adam hollered as he ran toward them.

He dropped her hand and shot at Adam's feet.

"I want my money now!" he pressed the barrel even harder against her head.

Adam didn't take his eyes off his daughter for even a second.

"Give me my daughter." Adam said taking a step toward her.

"No. Not until I get my money. Only now, I want ten thousand."

"We don't have that much in the house." Ben stated.

The man cocked the gun. Adam ran to the horse pushing Allie off.

"Get her in the house Joe!"

Joe scooped up his niece and ran her inside. While Adam wrestled for the gun. They fought on the ground. Dust clouded the area.

Making it difficult for Ben and Hoss to see.

BANG!

"Adam!" Ben screamed.

Adam slowly stood up looking at his brother and father.

The front door creaked open. Joe walked out with Allie behind him. It was dark and all Joe could see was a body lying on the ground. So, he stopped Allie from going any farther.

When Adam saw Allie standing next to her uncle he took off slowly toward her but, ended up running.  
He knelt down in front of her and peered into her eyes. There were none more beautiful on all the Earth. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"I love you, Sweetheart. You won't have to worry about anyone taking you from here again. This time I promise."

That night once everybody settled down, Adam took his daughter upstairs, to tuck her in.

"Are you ready for your party tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes...I just wish my mother could be there. She always talked about us one day meeting."

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah," she hesitated, "Do you?"

"Yes. I do."

She loved him so much. And he was very loving with her. There was just one thing she didn't understand.

"Why didn't you stay with Ma and me?"

Adam sighed.

"Allie, I loved your mother. We were going to be married when your Grandfather sent her away. I had no idea where she was or that you

were even born. If I did I would have found you long before now." he explained.

He kissed her on the forehead and then whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, Dad."

He sat there in her chair beside her bed. Her eyes began to flicker open and closed until she fell asleep.

He had been up there for so long Ben came up to check on him. He stood in the doorway. Watching over his son as his son watched

over his daughter.

"You alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah." he answered

"Adam, you can't go on worrying or thinking something bad is going to happen to her. She's okay now. No one will ever come and take her from you."

"I know, Pa. It's just that... I love her so much. I don't know how I could ever live without her."

"That's something every parent feels. I don't know what I'd do without you and your brothers.

Ben started to head back downstairs.

"Pa."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Son."

The party had finally arrived. Allie spent most of her time dancing with her family. When she wasn't dancing they were taking her around introducing her to people. Then everybody froze.

"I'd like to say something if I may." Ben proudly stated, "I'd like to introduce you all to the newest member of the Cartwright family. My grand-daughter, Adam's daughter, Allie Elizabeth Cartwright."


End file.
